Question: $ 89.6\% \div (-40\% \div -40\%) $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.896 \div (-0.4 \div -0.4) $ $ = 0.896 \times (-0.4 \div -0.4)$ $ = (0.896 \times -0.4) \div -0.4$ $ = -0.3584 \div -0.4$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div4={0}\text{ or }4\times{0} = {0}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{35}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${35}\div4={8}\text{ or }4\times{8} = {32}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{38}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${38}\div4={9}\text{ or }4\times{9} = {36}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div4={6}\text{ or }4\times{6} = {24}$ Since both $-0.3584$ and $-0.4$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.3584 \div -0.4 = 0.896$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.896 = 89.6\%$